The Story So far
by MindTourist01
Summary: This is the first section of information for a story I have created. Written first hand of a fallen soul. NO flaming. But constructive criticism. Greatly appreciated. The story will come soon. I'll keep you guys posted!


Pagan VII

ACT 1

THE BREWING WAR

It began, with one unconcerned race. The Humans, populace dwelling within and indulging in their technological advances and thriving in the century promised to them. And their ever omniscient guide, watching us, shielding his "innocent children" from pain. But with this race, came its believers and the part that did not believe. They spent their time consuming themselves in the worldly splendors of material possessions and the artificial magnificence of a scientific civilization. But, we were in for a rude awakening on January 17, 2021.

The faithful spared a cruel fate, carried away to their well deserved paradise hidden above the clouds. All the rest, left to their own vices on earth in a shroud of bewilderment and anger.

Murder. Theft. Despair. Disarray.

The planet stained with the blood of the innocent, and the guilty in uproar was all that could be explained about our Home. All for the will to survive in a forgotten world. Through this, humanity managed to pull itself together creating one secular government that would rule now providences of land over the sea and continents. The Cassha Brotherhood. Each member of the now 20 providences elected to bring balance to themselves. The relative peace of this treaty only lasted for 30 years or so.

Like all governments formed under dire circumstances, it collapses. Misuse of money, more murder in the name of greed and lust for power dominated Cassha. The ruling seats of it finally breaking again into 10 equal ruling syndicates and more brotherhoods between providences. Though that hope had seem lost, the "Guide's eye remained constant upon them. In despair he saw his beloved children marching the path of self-destruction. And Lucifer Himself was spreading the anger and hatred to cover his own tracks of the assault he was waging once more. To try and save his people, the Almighty tried to warn them of course.

He called to his scattered faithful, bringing them the terrible visions of the second war that would be brought upon their own Home. The fire that would burn brighter than any light in their eyes, the pain the misery that would be bestowed upon them; The unspeakable discord that would fall upon them, is something that would have made them beg mercy upon it. But, we were fools not to do so…

"Why can he not just save us like he did the others so long ago?"

Is what they asked.

"Because…We are bound by our pride and our arrogance that we suffer here…"

A wise oracle replied.

And as the Oracles predicted, they suffered backlash from the corrupt race. Many not even offended, but baffled at how they could turn their backs on Him, and just return to their ways. The Oracles were ultimately shunned and driven to the farthest parts of the earth. To wait for the new war and possible second apocalypse that would be among them for such disobedience.

DIVINE AND DEMONIC INTERVENTION

As predicted, the war had blind-sided us. The date that the Oracles had predicted of their emergence a fake so it would have seemed. But, we were too late to have known. It was the coldest day of all winter. January 7, 2058. Lucifer's army emerged from the deepest and darkest trenches of Hell; spears armed swords drawn pointing to the unsuspecting Human Race. To the shock of the Almighty, it was the one attack that he did NOT know of…

He had come 3 months earlier of the expected attack that was to be in the spring of that year. But winter when the race was trying to adapt to the blizzards. They tore through the eastern Colonies of North America, slaughtering the masses in the blink of an eye all to please the Emperor of Hell. The losses and scenes of death and burning fires absolutely ghastly to the faint of heart that was yet to see their own destruction. A week into Lucifer's Siege we knew we did not have the power to stop Him. Our bitter and contrite laments breaking free to Him, begging that our Guide free us from his clutches. But, it wasn't exactly Lucifer's doing, of course the Human Puppet, the Anti-Christ took delight in seeing the men being tortured and punished for the pleasure of his Master.

As the Human souls began to dwindle, the Lord God sent what was needed. Only a fourth of his Army measuring at least 200,000 in strength, guided by his most trusted and Angelic Generals to free us from this Genocidal Campaign of his beloved children. Thankfully, they had arrived before the mass extinction of the Human race. The masses of our people scattered so wildly like leaves to the wind from fleeing the unjustified punishment that awaited us; but still clamored to Hope of glorious salvation from the Demon General.

Their defense, "We were your most trusted creatures. And you created the swine whose sins spread like a fire itself. They do not deserve the life or free will that you have given them!"

All the more reason that the Anti-Christ must be stopped at all cost, Or the Mass extinction of our race itself. The war went for what seemed ages which were only in a span of months. Holy and Damned spear against one another in a fit of anger and grace to try and either save or destroy what had been built. The Human Puppet of Lucifer dealing blows to prove himself formidable to God Himself. But, salvation prevailed.

By the end, the war had long expanded into a globular scale. Lucifer's spread of darkness had been reversed by the power of the Faithful and His forces. And the Anti-Christ, destroyed in Body, and forever condemned in Spirit. But he vowed to his dying breath, that His Master would return. His destruction and anger would even make a Human chill crawl down the spine of his mightiest Angel warriors.

But, the bigger problem was at hand.

A WITHERED EARTH

So foolish were we to defile his word and choose disobedience. That we had to pay with blood, and then Our Home. Though the forces of Lucifer had returned to the deepest pits of hell from whence it came, their destruction had been left. And they still spoke of their promise to destroy us once and for all. But of course, it was just a matter of time.

As we struggled to survive once more, to our eyes our Homes and lives were destroyed once more. The Losses unprecedented, so staggering in number that it brought tears to the eyes of the Angels themselves at such suffering from a war they did not fight. But, what was more of a shame was the earth's presence. Mighty Cities that paid tribute to technological advances and the creations of man…

Nothing more but charred ruins of a past.

Dust, echoes, and lullabies of the Lost resounding through their hollowed destroyed walls. Oh, such woe to fall upon us from Lucifer…

The survivors salvaging with their last seeds and shreds of Technology and their faith for salvation. Lucifer may have not destroyed us, but he destroyed the morality. And possibly destroyed the Hope of us surviving as a nation of people, a race created in his image on a whole. As we tread upon the shattered and smoldering earth, we managed to scrape together what we could find to suffice for ourselves.

Though we knew that disease would be prevalent to our Race and possibly cut our numbers once more; but lo, The Lord had watched over us at the start and end of the war, seeing that we had indeed survived it. And pulled together his Heavenly Council to fix this catastrophe.

ACT 2

DEPARTURE

Seeing the utter destruction, and despair of the People, the Holy Council met to discuss the execution of the Human race from the diseased and dying earth. They knew that great haste was required for this task. One of the plans was to take all the souls left and possibly absolve all of them to live in the Kingdom. But, there may not have been enough room for them to all stay as they had spoken of. Heavens gates were still filled with souls absolved from both the Rapture and from the wars. They met for 10 days to devise a way for these weary souls. Which, they finally came to one solution that would suffice for both themselves and the fate of us. The Council had decided to construct the new worlds to accommodate a number of surviving providence of earth to each.

By the plans of the Council and Him, the angels of the constellations constructed what were seven earths in a Sister Galaxy. They swirled the seven planets to His taste and Hand for them. Crafted in his image, and breathed life into them. Each flourishing in their own agriculture to be a beauty of their own. Each named for a star in their galaxy.

After these heavens were created and earths, the question still remained at how the survivors will be transportation. The conclusion was drawn by the Humans to create their own types of ships that would act as transports to the galaxy. To survey this and protect the workers, Metatron sent Angels to defeat the flare ups of raiding demons left from Lucifer's army. By the end of four months of preparation, twenty-one envoys of three ships in each envoy left the diseased planet. Many hurt, and saddened by the few who had chosen to stay, and take atonement for the sins of the past they had committed. To further prevent accidents, one envoy left one day for that week departing to each earth one at a time.

Golden Era-

"To each His own" is all Metatron and Sandalphon decreed to the seven earths. By their will and the Lord's, seven men/women were chosen to rule the governments of the Earths. They were to righteous in deed and to their own people.

But another question remained, what would happen to the souls of those died? And, they solved it by taking their Home. Breaking it and creating seven equal spheres that would govern their designated planet, but ultimately answer to their Lord God, him being the final of each heaven, lays the Gate. Portals of pure Mirror drawn to a circular form. A glow with Gold from such beauty of the Lord Himself, acting as the Liaison for the spirit to access its paradise. For this, The Council placed their own protectors to the Golden gates, the Vanguard. The sister to this gate of course, Made of silver that is the Liaison between the worlds and for trade purposes.

The Sixth and Seventh Heaven are the only two who stand apart from the Rest. Housing no Palace of Darkness. Here souls that are judged lived truly righteous lives and are divine in the eye of the Lord.

_-The First Earth—The Empire of Chara._

-Earthly Bounds: Chara, a planet of possibilities, now shadowed. It still flourishes as a planet. They grow earthly fruits and vegetation such as apples and carrots on their lands, though they are fertile as God had intended. The world itself in color, skies blue grass verdant with life. Rain, sun, wind and snow beautiful to the weary travelers of the galaxy.

To the East, Chara, well known for their fishing. Fish from Charian Oceans and their vegetation are quite profitable in Markets. As for the West, it is known for their craft in Alchemy.

-People: the people there cloak themselves in capes fashioned of deep gray or pale cream. They stay concealed to their Robes, never revealing their gray arid complexions to outsiders of their Home. Only their true identity revealed to their comrades or close and intimate situations. The women, wearing the cream robes, the men the gray. To even the Lord Himself, the people remain a mystery. Perhaps they are so dull and sad is in remembrance of their Home that once was.

_-The First Heaven: Shamayim and Shamain._

-Shamayim: The Lowest of all the seven heavens. This Domain ruled by the Messenger Archangel Gabriel. Despite the other heavens, Shamayim is comprised of Water, clouds and wind. Stretching to the Horizon as far as thee I can see. Even with no firm ground, it is still a beauty because of the 200 astronomer angels that guard it and act as council to the stars that light its evenings. Despite the ground, our lord shifts creating vast floating plots of Land for the Inhabitants of the heavens. Each housing beautiful houses that mimic Homes of the 20th century that we had studied so long ago. The Homes only summed up to be Victorian Splendor by my own eye. Walls white washed. Beautiful forest colored tiles upon them. Each resting upon plots of land that would be big enough to House a Family, garden and some farm animals. That, the final resting place of souls from any of the seven Kingdoms.

For transportation of the Masses, I saw the residence use sky gondolas. These vessels carry the number of 20-40 people to their required destinations of Shamayim. With this, I also saw the people soar above the cloud line, in flying vessels of their own.

To the right of Shamayim, lies the Home to Gabriel, the Celestial Mansion. Like its smaller Homes, the grand Mansion lies doubled in its size. Its colossal walls still washed white like the smaller counterparts, and green roves. Its steep roof porches, decorated to perfection by carvings and engravings of the Angels that protect its walls. The windows dotting here and there to each of the four wings of the Home. Of course with shutters. Like the smaller Homes, it too resides upon floating land. To my eyes, so unbelievable to hold such a Home upon. But yet, it floats sustaining it and possibly gardens that support the Home.

-Shamain: To the West Lies Shamain. Unlike its purer sister, Shamain is devised of purely wintry weather. This part of the First heaven where the Angels of Ice, Snow, and dew exist. From Shamain, comes the rainy seasons and winter snows for both Chara and Shamayim keeping their harvest time and Seasons in perfect harmony. And like Shamayim's Celestial Mansion, its sister is a Palace of Darkness. Lying further inside the Ice and Rain hidden by the billowing winds. Despite its coldness, the Home is still the mirror image of its sister. But awash in dismal gray. And of course, Homes dwell inside of Shamain, only to be Homes of the Angels. Though the homes are buffeted by the winds, they still live in comfort of the Victorian Home.

_The Second Earth—The Empire of Diadem._

-Earthly Bounds: The Land here as well, fertile in their nature to yeild crops. Their water and rain also coming from the Gaurdian Angels of Shamayim. The northern Lands rugged diverse Mountains where Men skilled in the craft of Blacksmithery lies. The Southern lands, lush farms reside and vast hills they too growing their own earth bound crops.

-People: Fierce. Agile yet...sad. The people that inhabit Diadem are bound in chains by their sorrow of what had once happened to their Home. Unlike Chara, The people do not remain in such a way. When they are not in sorrow, they are at war with themselves. Fortunately enough, they are at peace now for time of this war.

_The Second Heaven: Raquia and Raqia._

-Raquia: Above Shamayim lies the second heaven. Here, when angels find themselves injured or weary. Angels come to the Keeper of it. Archangel Raphael, the Divine Healer of the Angel's Army. Unlike Shamayim, Raquia has stable ground as its ascending heavens. However, this Heaven stands out about the rest. At my eye, all I could see was night. No sun ever caressed this Heaven. Even with its Home in the sky, it remains night for all eternity; the stars remaining shining within the skies for all eternity. Making it a city of pure night. Like many Homes of the Oceanic colonies in Earth, these remain upon stilts because of the deep river that flows through it. The Homes crafted of wood, found from the Gardens of Raquia.

In transportation about this Heaven, the souls use sailboats crafted of the finest wood from their Gardens. Or a more natural approach, since many of these souls were Cultivators in their Life on Diadem, they have become tamers of the Aquatic life that dwell within this Heaven. Mainly Larger Creatures to act as floating vessels as well of Transportation.

For Raphael, His home only means one word. Sanctuary. The vision of comfort and warmth, to any person who lays first eye to its Light. The Celestial Mansion of Raquia serves as the Home of the weary and sick of Heaven. It is only then, that souls from any other heaven are allowed to descend. To the eyes of the ones who enter for the first time, it is a vision of pure white. The walls of the Hospital rise high sparkling into the night, with windows opened to the night air. To each of the four winds, 4 great cylindrical pillars remain standing to the Hospital's view; Living statues of the Vanguard in watch of the Home and the gate that lies east of the Home.

-Raqia: The twin to the Mansion, the darker counterpart waits. Raqia not a sanctuary but the resting palace of the Fallen Angels. They may have fought with the Emperor of Hell, but they repented and found favor in their Master and the Council. Indeed it is the mirror elegance of a Hospital, but forever a prison for its Inhabitants. They remain in its sealed doors, the light of the Constellation Angels never shining to its Windows or anything else. Even with the forgiveness of the Lord, and they are in Heaven. They suffer the Punishment that even the souls of Hell suffer. The Denial of Paradise. Again, the pillars to the Four Winds remain standing, the Vanguard remain there to protect from Intrusion. However, they fall under command of the Archangel Zachariel, the Celestial Warden of this Jail.

Every 500 years, Raphael and Zachariel trade themselves from their Homes. Raphael and his Cherubim returning to Raqia for One week to tend to the Prisoners who are sick, or injured. And Zachariel to Raquia. To have his own needs served to.

_The Third Earth—The Empire of Sarin._

-Earthly Bounds: Here, they live. People of the Forests, and Jungles. Each of the four Corners of this Planet specializing in their Agriculture in Orchards, and Farmlands fertile than any Land from the very First earth. The seasons perfect, yielding fruits and vegetation in two fold or more every year in time for Harvest. Though the Jungles are shadowed according to Myth and Lore, they only hold the wildlife that may have been upon the First Earth of Creation. Lions, Tigers and everything as we had seen long ago.

The Eastern Lands hold Orchards of fresh Apples, Orange Groves and Pears. A delicacy to all the earth's. West, The Vegetable Lands of Farmers. South, near the Oceanic Region lie the Markets of Fish, and more exotic Fruits such as Bananas, Coconuts and Pomegranates. And the West, specializing in more rare fruit, likes Rambutans and Mogasteen. South, the Reserve for Wildlife that was saved from the Wastelands.

People: A kindly Folk of Cultivators and Farmers. With their breezy and gentle nature, they're a loved people by many merchants for being kindly to even strangers. They also bear the strong work ethic, always finishing what they started when they start their work. And live off the fruit of their labors.

Transportation purposes for Sarin only require Horseback, and usually Horse Drawn Carts in rural areas.

The Third Heaven: Sagun and Shehaquim.

Sagun: A true Splendor to behold. The warm ambiance of this Heaven reigning supreme to all of the Heavens, even with it being lower than many. Here, righteous souls rest themselves in Heaven's Garden of Eden. The vast rolling hills of Beautiful Emerald and splashes of Flowers upon itself. Two rivers flow upon Sagun, The river of Milk and Honey. The second, a river of Wine and Oil. Forever does this Garden bear fruits of the Earth, their Harvests long and wonderful. The residence here staying in beautiful goldenrod villas resembling a life before them in the time of God's Son. Here, the fruit and Harvest bear tenfold for the residence of this Heaven. Along, the Tree of Life remains here, in the farthest point of the Garden.

Here, this is the Home of the Benevolent Angel of Death, Azrael. He watches over the Souls of this Realm from the Celestial Mansion, a Splendor of Roman Culture in itself. The columns and walls of this Home painted beautiful Gold to the first eye. That remains a glow in the Morn light. Open in space, with oil lamps fashioned upon every seventh pillar to act as the light during night. Here, with the Angel of Death, lies the Angel Prince of this Heaven, Anahel. And his subordinate Seraphim. Jagniel, Dalquiel and Rabacyel. The Homes also decorated with tapestry of deep royal purple for beauty. No soul is granted entry here unless, they seek the wisdom of Azrael.

The Celestial Mirror hides itself within a Villa that is in disguise of a Home. Within the walls of the Villa, lies the Vanguard of course, remaining in place as a statue to protect the Mirror and its souls that pass through.

Shehaquim: The true land of fire and Ice. Here, the wicked souls who still digress from Him remain. The vast mountains and valleys of frigid snow and Ice. The Mountains mimicking the great ones on the Eastern Continent scribed within the Ancient Text of Heaven's Library. They too Housing dismal gray villas for their prisoners. Souls who are to be punished for digressing from the righteous path until the Heavenly Council judges them. Though no gate, it is still forbidden for any soul to trek this frozen terrain. Or they shall be forever lost within the snow drifts and the mountains of Shehaquim. The Mansion itself remains in a shroud of bitter winds, hidden to the eye of the ones who can truly not perceive it. Though in its likings it shares the same wonder of the Roman Villa within Sagun.

From this, a river of pure liquid fire flows through it; though it sets nothing ablaze. But, remains forever in constant motion toward the Hidden Third Celestial Mirror of the Realm of Sarin, Sagun, and Shehaquim. Which is said to be the one that all damned souls report to after death.

_The Fourth Earth—The Empire of Garcrux._

-Earth Bounds: The world of Garcrux is known for its very dry state for having twin suns. A desert based city that is wrapped up by twisters monthly. But the people still thrive. Truly an oasis in the sands at the blessed capital of Garcrux. The people here having a very high sense of pride and spirtuallity. But, the drawback of theirs, they forever search for a well of underground water. To remedy this, they set up their trade route of spices and their metal crafts in Garcux for placements of water from the Lakes of Sarin.

-People: From the two suns and dry environment, the people of this earth bear fair or pale features. The women and men having hair either ashen white or platinum blonde from the suns. Though it is not uncommon to see others with color in their kin or dark hair that is immigrants from the Earths above or below. To protect themselves from the suns, they cloak themselves in linen veils to protect from the Suns.

The Silver Celestial Portal lies west of the Rich City. Guarded by the Garcruxian Army. The Golden Portal west, guarded by the Vanguard of the Council.

The Fourth Heaven: Machanon and Machen

-Machanon: The Third Holiest City and Largest of all Seven Heavens. Here, Machanon is the only dwelling place of The Angels, and where Human souls intermingle for eternity. The city itself comprised of beautiful walls of Gold in its Markets and winding streets. Resembling the vast metropolises of Ancient time of our Lord's son. Each separated by one golden wall to create six districts of Souls and Angels to dwell; the walls separated by two hundred feet. At the top of Machanon lies the Mansion, Home of the Archangel Michael. Here, the Mansion's architecture mimics the style of a King's Palace in Ancient Times. Though, it is sealed up from the others either Angel or Human soul.

Four rivers flow from the City Of Machanon similar to the rivers of Sagun. A river of Milk. To the south the River of Wine. The East the River of Honey. And West, the River of Oil. All of these rivers collecting into separate pools that flow and then collect to the city below Mahcen. From the Four Rivers, they do collect as one. Forming the Golden Mirror at the edge of Machanon. At once, a Sky-Gondola comes and ferries the souls to each side of the Heaven.

-Machen: The shadow behind Machanon. Like all the Heavens that share a second side, Machen is however, located directly below Machanon. As if a reflection within a Pool, is how Machen was constructed. It is strange how that the city can be upside down indeed. But when visited the people seem right side up. The city too comprised of walls mirrored to Machanon; And of course a Palace of Darkness that dots the the center of the City. Oddly enough, the rivers that flow pool out flow upwards to form four fluid pillars in front of Machanon after collecting to the circular pools below. Michael governs both cities. Though at times he has subordinate Vanguard protect the city with him as well.

T_he Fifth Earth— The Empire of the Sagras._

-Earthly Bounds: Another Desert city, again an oasis in the sand as Garcrux. Though, they have sources of water upon the planet. Scarce at times due to the fact they house a Red Sun. With the air very dry, it makes for good brick work for the buildings. A marvel in itself that they are made of Marble and other hard stone materials such as Red Amberite of the planet. Which stay fashioned into the cliff faces of the Canyons in Sagras.

Both Celestial Gates remain stationary in the Canyon pass near the Royal Palace of Sagras. In which the Palace remains at the top of the entire city. To act as the "Watch-tower" of its people.

-People: A rare race of Humans in the entire Universe. Because of the air being so dry and thin, they do not have noses. But a hole in their necks where the trachea is to be on a normal human being. Though in mentality they tend to be a simple minded at times. For work and the trade, the Sagrasians are very well known for their craft with Marble and Amberite statues for the Kings and other rulers of the Seven Heavens. This is the main source of income at times.

_The Fifth Heaven: Mathey and Machon_

-Mathey: The beautiful southern Region of this Heaven. Here, is the true garden Heaven where our Lord God resides. Here, the second garden of Heaven remains, and the second seat to God's throne. His private Garden Home as to speak; But in paradise, this Home is surrounded by pure splendor and ambient warmth. Unlike many Heavens, the city is in the forest. Homes carved directly into the gargantuan trees of this Heaven; In the middle of Mathey lies the Celestial Mansion of course. Carved from a tree that is the older sister to the General Sherman Tree. But three times its size to accommodate the Angels that guard this heaven. This tree the rarest of all for its sheer size in heaven, and during the winter it does not lose its leaves. They only turn a snow white during the winter but remain green during the fall. Within the walls of the Celestial Mansion lies the Throne of God. His second one that is carved within silver and draped with tapestries of blue.

This heaven is guarded not by an Archangel. But by Aaron, and the Avenging Angels of God's Army. Here they remain for all eternity. Or sent on missions to fight on His behalf, by thwarting demons and acting as the Main Calvary to Heaven's Army serving with the Powers of the Angels.

-Machanon: The Second Home of Heaven and the second prison to the Fallen Angels. Unlike Raqia, this Home is the Prison for the worst offenders of the War in Heaven. A void of fire and choking smoke that they are punished in; there is no firm ground here. Here, the fallen ones are imprisoned by smoking chains that bind their hands and feet and condemned remain in the Palace of Darkness here under the eye and ultimately the Judgment of the Archangel Sandalphon. NO human soul is allowed entry to this place, only the fallen ones that are to be punished remain inside this Heaven for all eternity until the Council speaks otherwise.

_The Six Earth— The Empire of Kitalpha._

-Earthly Bounds: Here, the sister planet to Sarin. Similar to it though seasons remain are quite long. Beautiful lakes, Forests and open plains dot the southern part of the planet. The north, cloaked in darkness. Oddly it is Kitalpha is considered to be the most beautiful earth in the entire Galaxy. Those who have been to the north have spoken of a palace that remains there. Along with this, the Southern Lands cities are more bustling because of the Quarter of the Non Infected go. Those who do not have the Mark of the Beast but are susceptible to it are brought to Kitalpha for the remainder of the War. Once done, they may return to their Homes in their other worlds. Though considered to be dangers, they are still treated as Human. Living in lavish Greek style Townhomes.

The Darkened side of the Planet lays the Temple that pays Tribute to the Fallen Ones. For the Angels who have died, they enter through these gates. And nothing in our history can be said of what this place looks like. But, they are greeted by the Four Fallen Prophetesses from Heaven. The Prophetess of Perdition. The Prophetess of Death. The Prophetess to the Shadow of Death. And the Prophetess of Silence. Here, they guard the portal, not the Vanguard.

-People: Here, they are blessed with intelligence. The Kitalphians are accredited with speaking all languages. Languages that are reflected from our People more than 1000 years ago of course. The Humans of Kitalpha are a people of grace, logic and invention. Some do not go to the Military; they assume the positions of study in fields of astronomy, of course Language translation, and environmental sciences of all seven earths. Those who do go to the military act as translators for the armies. And on some occasions, in disguise as recon for speaking languages. Especially for Pagan VII.

_ -The Sixth Heaven: Zebul._

-Zebul: Here, this heaven lies in winter eternally as Shamain. Stormy gales of snow and ice buffeting this Heaven. Though it is thought a winter Wonderland to the souls judged here. At this Home, rests the second sphere of the First Choir of Heaven, the Cherubim. These seven souls sing of the Lord's Praises for all eternity within their own temples of this Heaven; and with them, lay the Seven Phoenixes. This heaven acts as a double like the Second Heaven. Here, young angels birthed go to an Academy studying Astronomy, Ecology, the four seasons and our existence of Mankind. And the Celestial Mansion of the souls that are judged to this Heaven. Each living a tiny townhomes behind the Academy. Zebul is governed by the Archangel Zachiel, and the subordinate angels, Zebul (During the day.) And Sabath (During the night.).

_The Seventh Earth—The Empire of Adara. _

Earthly Bounds: The Mirror Image of the First earth of God's Creation. Adara has verdant hills and valleys, amber stained flatlands and plains, snowcapped, rugged mountains and their passes. The mirror of paradise to those who had studied the teachings of how our Home was long ago. Here, lies well over 365 different types of creatures created by our Lord. But, they range in abnormalities such as multiple heads and multiple bodies; Which are considered to be righteous. These creatures are blessed with the traits of prolonging life, or ressurecting the life of a worthy soul.

-People: The purest and most righteous of our Race. Many of these people comprised of oracles from our Past. . These souls, truly gentle in their nature and caring to any soul, and the mirror of the Divine Saints that we worship ourselves. The true nature of these people are destined to be priests or if at all possible, angels to the Lord's whim once they die.

_The Seventh Heaven: Abaroth_

-Abaroth: The last, and Holiest of all the Heavens. In Abaroth lies the true throne of God, decorated in gold and tapestries of deep purple. The Throne itself gargantuan in height to match his Power. This Heaven is the Home of where where the new souls are awaiting to be born to the seven earths and the Angels before they descend to the Sixth Heaven to attend the Academy. The mansion sprawling in its size to accompany the newborn souls of this Heaven. Which are governed by the Archangel Cassiel. To protect these souls, all of the First Choir is here; the three spheres are the Seraphim, the Celestials and the Illuminations. Here, also awaits the Celestial Council of Heaven, devised of the Twelve Archangels of Presence; These Angels the Ones who stand before the Throne of God and govern all of the Heavens and Earth. The leaders are the twin brothers. Metatron, the Great Archangel whose power is second to God Himself, and his brother, Sandalphon. Ruler of the Machon. Through them ALL, are judged.

And our Home was content; we all lived in comfort in the 1000 years of peace as so decreed by the Oracles long ago. The Seven earths and Heavens remaining in perfect sync and motion by His hand. And for once, our people believed that we could remain that way.

But, we were so blind to think this again...

A Rude Awakening-

It was well into the century, 3048 that terror struck us once more. Unprecedented, we did not know of a gate that connected to our sacred yet extinct earth from Sagun. These gates burst open in the cover of Night of the Third Heaven and Earth. But, they were not under the control of a human puppet as the Anti-Christ. But one of His own. A Fallen Marquis named Andras and his soul benefactor, the King of eighty six legions of fallen Angels, Beleth. Unlike the campaign of the Anti-Christ, they attacked only the third earth. Even with their small numbers, they besieged them, slaughtering Hundreds. Then they began capturing souls for their personal use. But that was still unknown.

In futile attempts, the Sarins tried to repel Andras from his onslaught, but we proved too weak to do so. But, as they captured souls, we noticed the difference in their patterns. Indeed a Massacre, but the souls targeted and ultimately captured they can be easily corrupted. And this of course caught the Heavenly Host offgaurd. Indeed, the souls that were captured were returned to their Homes, showing nothing had happened. Memory wiped clean completely of the four days of siege. But, it still struck all of the Councils odd.

What was the true motive?

The question of course would be answered soon enough. The specific souls that were returned showed symptoms Fever, pains, bizarre pigmentation of the flesh and eyes. Yet more alarming was the increase of primal aggression to their own kind. They attacked any and all in their fits of unbridled rage. Though only a second part of Beleth's plan.

On April 7th, 3048 these souls that were fully corrupted, suddenly transformed. Breaking from their human bonds, transforming to shaggy beasts. Which formerly known by Beleth, Juggernauts. It wasn't too long when the Murders began again. Small cities and villages laid to race in the fit of their manical anger, devouring their own kin and and strangers in it. Immediately Sandalphon sent Aaron, Michael, 20 Vanguard angels and Heaven's Inquisition team to investigate and exterminate.

The Vanguard of course prevailed in their efforts. But discovered, to their horror and dismay, that it was the Mark of the Beast that had been lost ever since the war with the Anti-Christ. Though this one had proved to be more potent than the one 1000 years ago; as it was before, the Mark only predicted the war that had come. The difference in this was what it did to the soul which it "infected" the soul with the malice of Beleth and caused the soul to literally be bound by chains and controlled by either Beleth or the person who marked them Andras. But the worse was how the soul was taken. Even with the most powerful forms of our Lord, he could not undo the mark. So, the spirit will be damned for all eternity to repeat the cycle of becoming a Juggernaut to Hell's Army.

To second this, the seal had been spreading like wildfire upon the populace of all the Empires. For every populace of 100 people, approximately 10 are infected by the Mark by Andras or by the Juggernauts. The council saw the virus spreading and its main purpose to try and dispose of the Humans again. Again, Council met once more to decide the fate of the Humans once more. Though to their perplexity and wonder, they had learned of an effective army Resistance that from the Fallen Empire of Sarin had was repelling the Demons and waging war with Andras and his Horde to stop them.

Pagan VII-

These humans, fighting their hardest to deflect the war, but they knew that their rationale was going to fall. We as a doomed race were going to fail inevitably if we did not find another way to protect ourselves. They pulled together to form this army underneath the leadership of a Sargasian Colonel, Delmar Hansen. Seeing this, Metatron and Sandalphon declared once more that they would enter the war. The fourth of their army returning to Earth to take up arms with their Human counterparts.

And by this, Pagan VII Army of Abaroth was created.

Though they fought, there was still a bigger task at Hand once more. How could they stop or alleviate the Mark from spreading to the susceptible people? To stop this, the Hansen Protocol was created and divided only into two articles of it.

_Article 1__: Any soul susceptible to the mark are deemed_

_Top priority. They are to be taken to Intelligence on the Third_

_Earth then proceed in scheduled dates in colonies to Kitalpha_

_By the Vanguard. NO ONE will be left behind or turned away._

_Article 2__: If the soul is tainted completely, slay Him/her. Even if_

_They are your own brother and father, they are to die to ensure_

_The survival of untainted souls. _

Another question to be asked was, if one was to have it, could they still live and maintain a Human Form? From Intel of the previous mishaps, none could survive ultimately from the grasp Beleth had on the victim's soul. But he needed to know if it could be done. After battles, they took back the bodies of those that were left. Showing the bodies to horrendous experiments to see what could trigger their anger in Battle and if at all possible control them like Andras did; but to no avail, his Hansen's experiments were miserable failures. The only thing he lacked was an actual Juggernaut that lived. But, how could they capture someone that had the strength of an entire Pagan VII platoon? And unfortunately, Hansen's prayer was answered…

For his experiment, he came across one human who managed to survive. His own God-daughter Ria. The only vessel in our Intel so far to have bore the Mark of the Beast. To his dismay, delight, and anger, he took her enlisting her as a foot soldier at the age of 15; which grew public backlash and shock from soldiers who did not know of her condition. He did, perform experiments on her, testing her anger levels and grooming her to be a Solider for the Army. However, there was still the Mark. Since it is one of Malice and Hatred, it feeds off Human emotion. And the Archangel of Death, Azrael saw this. To ensure her protection and alleviate Andras's power, he marked her. This Mark, the Seal of Temperance is one is created and sponsored by the four cardinal points of heaven; Justice. Fortitude. Temperance. And Prudence. Like Malice and anger that destroys, goodness and purity restores. With Beleth's grasp on her soul, the Seal can only relieve the pain and keep Human sanity and reasoning in Ria so not to become a victim. To also ensure this, Metatron and Azrael sent forth Angels from heaven to protect those who could be marked to be protected by Angels. Serving as a partner to them that any other person would have.

Ria was no exception to this. To her, was the Archangel Anahel the ruling prince of the third heaven. And Azrael's old pupil. Taking a vow to both, protect the marks and if Ria to lose control slay her on spot.

Hansen saw Promise in this. With her enhanced speed, power and skill from the marks she proved the only factor. Thus, Operation Sierra was created. Here, she is to meticulously sweep through each earth, starting at the base in Chara; killing all and funneling Hell's army back into Shehaquim. Hunt down all Juggernauts and exterminate. And of course, the Twin Chancellors sent their own to fight. Angel from each faction of Heaven to serve with their Human Counterparts. With the wheel of time turning...and war starting once again I could only ask myself this…

Was I right to do this…?


End file.
